1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing recovery capabilities in object oriented computing systems (also called object oriented computing environments). In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods which use recovery objects to provide such recovery capabilities.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Unplanned failures of computer hardware and/or software may result in database inconsistency. A database is inconsistent if it contains data that is in an intermediate state, and the data is visible (that is, accessible) to users. If the database is not inconsistent, then the database is said to be consistent. Alternatively, the database is said to be in a consistent state.
For example, in a banking computer system having a bank database, a typical computer program may contain the following two operations.